Fathers
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: After having several nightmares about Jim, Silver decides to check up on him. Sequel to A Well Respected Man.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Treasure Island or any of its characters. Also, this is a sequel to my other fic, A Well Respected Man.

The fog made it hard to see, as Silver walked down the street so he had to rely on his other senses, mainly that of sound. He listened for…. What? He cursed as he tried to remember why he was out this late at night. To top it off, it was the middle of winter and he hadn't brought his coat. What could have persuaded him that it was a good idea to wander out this late at night, when the temperature was below freezing? He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a low sob. Silver glanced around but he was alone. So where could it have come from?

Just as he was starting to think he had imagined it there was another one. This one, a little to his left. He turned his head and saw that there was an alley. Cautiously, he started down it and the sobs got louder and more frequent until finally, reaching the end of the alley, he saw the source. A young boy, not much older than five or six was curled up in the dirt, arms wrapped around his knees, head buried into his own chest.

"Lad?" Silver asked, cautiously.

Startled, the boy scooted back a bit and Silver was equally taken aback. It was Jim! Or rather a younger version of him. "Jim, lad!" Silver exclaimed, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. "What are yeh doing out'n the cold? What's wrong?"

"I-I couldn't find him!" Jim sobbed.

"There, there lad," Silver drew the boy to him and rubbed his back. "Who couldn't yeh find?"

"My father!" The boy cried miserably. "He should have been at the docks today, but he wasn't!"

Silver winced, not wanting to tell the boy that he knew that his father was alright and probably living it up in some bar in Tortuga, the man's thoughts miles away from his worried son. "'m sure he's fine, Jim." He soothed, "Let's get yeh inside. We can go t' me inn and me wife will get yeh a nice warm bed, alrighty?" The boy nodded and meekly let Silver guide him out of the alley.

Silver awoke with a start, sweat soaking his clothes. His wife stirred next to him. "Y'alright, John?"

"Yes," He swallowed and swung his one leg out of bed, grabbing his crutch to help him rise. "Listen. I's goin to go 'way for awhile."

" 'way?" Ashanti sat up, yawning. "Where?"

"Jus' back to England to settle something's. Be back as soon as possible."

" ' lright" She answered, reluctantly, laying back down. In spite of himself, he grinned. That was what he liked about her. She understood that sometimes a man just had to do what he had to do and she didn't ask questions.

Rising he grabbed a spare change of clothes, a bag, and a sack of coins. Ever since encountering the older Hawkins he had been having nightmares about Jim; alone, and scared. He knew that the boy was probably living like a king now, famous for finding the treasure and all his exploits, but Silver couldn't shake the worry that had taken root in his mind. 'Per'aps," He thought, ' 'ts time t' visit an ol' shipmate." With that in mind, he set off to find the first ship to England.


	2. Suspicions

Suspicions

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Treasure Island or any of its characters. Also, this is a sequel to my other fic, A Well Respected Man.

" 'scuse me, sir," Silver said, stopping a passerby, "But could yeh kindly deerect me to the Benbow Inn?" The voyage had gone smoothly and now, months later, he was home in England. Now all that was left to do was to find Jim, maybe talk to him a bit a make sure he was fine, and then he could leave with his mind at rest.

The man pointed to a building up on a hill and Silver thanked him and set off. Ten minutes later he was standing at the door of the inn, not sure what to do. He hadn't rehearsed this part and now he thought that maybe he should have. He didn't know whether or not he'd speak to the lad or if he did what he would say! After all Jim had told Silver that he had never wanted to see the older man again. That had hurt but Silver had understood, given the circumstances. Would Jim be glad if he saw Silver again, or take it as a disregard of his wishes? Silver made himself push these thoughts aside and enter the inn.

He didn't see Jim, but then that wasn't surprising; apparently Saturday's were busy for the inn. He glanced around the room and spotted an empty seat in a corner and hurried over to take it. Once he was settled in he glanced around the room. It was a nice enough place (no doubt made slightly better than it had been, by Jim's share of the treasure) and clearly it was a place for locals to get together in as well as a place for travelers to spend the night.

"JIM!" He heard a loud screech and turned to see a large, red-faced woman. "PEOPLE ARE _WAITING_!"

Silver frowned as he saw the man next to her tug at her arm and heard him say, "It's alright ma'm! It hasn't been _that_ long!"

She just shook him off. "JIM!"

"Coming, Mrs. Bluberidge." Came a dejected voice. Jim's voice.

Silver's heart gave a leap as the boy came through the kitchen door. Other than being a bit taller, he looked pretty much the same. Except he didn't have the carefree, youthful look he had two years ago. His cheeks were a bit gaunt and there were shadows under his eyes. 'Maybe it was just from lack of sleep', Silver thought, 'But why did he look so unhappy and why was he being forced to cater to this harpy?' One thing was certain; something was up. Problem was, Silver wasn't sure what. With that thought, he sat back and waited to observe what else would occur.


	3. Talks

Talks

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Treasure Island or any of its characters. Also, this is a sequel to my other fic, A Well Respected Man.

Leaning against the side of the Benbow, sheltered by the darkness of the alley, Silver mulled over the events of the day. He had watched from his seat looking for evidence as to what exactly was amiss in the relationship between the harpy and Jim.

"Hello, Jimbo!" Silver said, stepping into the light.

"Silver!" The boy's face lit up with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Silver let his smile fall a bit, "I been thinkin' 'bout you, boy an' worryin' sos I decided to come and sees for meself just how's you been!"

"I'm fine-" Jim started to reply, but Silver cut him off.

"Now, none of that!" Silver scolded. "I been watchin' you, boy an' I don' like the look o' thins'! Wheres' this hellcat get off treatin' you like that?"

"Really, I'm fine!" Jim reassured him. "It's nothing! She's just had a bad day."

"That don' 'scuse it!" Silver persisted. "You's jus' a boy! Shouldn' be takin' 'er problems out 'n you!" Jim looked like he wanted to protest but Silver didn't let him. "She's no business orderin' you 'bout like you's 'er slave!"

"Well, she does take care of me and it's not like she has to!" Jim defended. "It was either here or the streets after my father died and most people wouldn't want a seven year old hanging around but she said she'd keep me so…" He trailed off uncertain.

Silver winced. The kid still didn't know that up until a few weeks ago his father had been alive and well. Best not to tell him that, though. "It don' matta', Jim!" The man stepped forward, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You's jus a boy!"

"I'm 15 now." The boy mumbled in half-hearted protest.

" 'f coure ya' need to be taken care' f; You don' owe 'er anythin'!"

"I…" Jim shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway; it's not like I can leave."

"Won't Cap'n Smollet or yer other friends take y' in r' help ya'?" Silver asked.

Jim looked at the ground. "Smollet's on his honeymoon with Benjamina, Livesey doesn't know, and Trelawney's...well, Trelawney." He gave a small chuckle which Silver returned with a grim smile as he remembered the schizophrenic bear. "Rizzo and Gonzo are in it just as badly as I am, 'cept they're getting paid. Think they'd quit and take their chances in finding a new job if not for they don't want to leave me."

" 'nd all that gold ya' found? I didn' take it all. You couldn' of spent it all already!" The boy glanced up at him and Silver was sorrowed to see suspicion in his eyes. No doubt at the mention of treasure. Well, perhaps that was to be expected.

Jim must have seen the genuine concern in the opposites eyes because he just shook his head. "Smollet put my share away in his safe for when I turn 18. He gives me an allotment of six guineas each month but Mrs. Bluberidge takes most of it. She gives me a shilling for two but claims the rest are to cover the cost of raising me."

"Raisin' ya'..." Silver cursed, causing Jim to jump, " t' don't cost that much extra, what with ya' workin fer' er! I run an' Inn, I sh'ld know!" He leaned in towards Jim and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. " Now ya' listen ta' me." Silver said conspirationally. " Me wife an' I got ourselves an little tavern'n Bermudy! Spyglass Tavern we's call it, after the old Inn! What say you t' hoppin' on the boat with me an' sailin' back wit' me?"

"With you?" Jim's eyes widened in shock.

"The work would be 'bout the same" Silver continued, "but I swear on me own mother's grave that you'd be treated better. Why, my wife n' I would treat ya' like our own son! What do you say, Jim?"

"I-I... what about Rizzo and Gonzo?" The boy asked.

"Well, Jim," Silver smiled, "I suppose they'd have to come along, now wouldn't they?" He could see the boy wanted to go, but a trace of reluctance remained.

"None of us have much money."

" Like I says, Jim. You'd be like a son t' me. It'sa' father's duty t'pay fer his son!"

"A father..." Jim breathed and John was sure he hadn't meant to speak aloud, so the pirate kept quiet. "But what about Mrs. Bluberidge?" Jim looked up at the man. "She won't want to lose help."

"Which is why we won't be tellin' er, now would we? Ye' go an' tell yer friends, an' pack. Tomorra' night, when youse close, y' wait 'til that ol' hag goes t'bed. Then, youse tiptoes nice n' quietly outside, where I be waitin' wit' a horsn'cart, jus' down th'street."

"And my other friends? What would they think?"

"Well , now, Jim. " Silver encouraged. " You cn' come wit' me and' if yer conscience weighs on ye', ye can write a letter t'them splainin thins. Not givin way' my loca'tin, min' ya, but tellin' em not t' worry."

"Okay." Jim stated. "I'll go."  
"That's a boy!" Silver beamed, clapping Jim on the back.

"But I need to get inside, or Bluberidge'll call me in." Jim said, glancing back at the inn.

"We wouldn't be wantin' tha'. Now go inside an' I be back tomorra' ."

"Tomorrow?" Jim asked, an anxious look on his face.

"Tomorra'." Silver repeated

The boy smiled. "Thank you."  
"Don' mention it, Jim." Silver answered. Casting a smile over his shoulder, the boy went inside.


End file.
